halofandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity-class supercarrier
|image= |manufacturer=UNSC |model=Supercarrier |class=''Infinity''-class |length= Halo 4 Limited Edition |width= |height= |mass=907,000,000 metric tons'Halo: Warfleet – An Illustrated Guide to the Spacecraft of Halo' - page 42 & 43 |engine=XR2 Borlin Fields: S81/X-DFR |slipspace drive=Mark X Macedon/Z-PROTOTYPE #78720HDS |shield gen=Forerunner-based shielding |hull= Titanium-A3 armor plating |countermeasures= |armament=*4 Series 8 MACs [http://blogs.halowaypoint.com/Headlines/post/2012/10/10/The-Halo-Bulletin-101012-.aspx Halo Bulletin 10.10.12] *350 M42 Archer Missile pods, 24 missiles per pod *250 M75 Rapier Missile pods, 30 missiles per pod *500 M96 Howler Missile pods, 20 missiles per pod *830 70mm Point Defense Turrets *Dorsal Mark 2551 Portable Magnetic Accelerator Cannon |complement=*Up to ten s *Marines *Soldiers *SPARTAN-IVs *Engineers, technicians, and xenoarchaeologists *Pelican dropships and gunships **D77-TC **D77H-TCI **D79H-TC **G79H-TC/MA *M510 S/UHMAAWPs *M274 ULATVs *M808 MBTs *M12 FAV variants **M12 LRVs **M12G1 LAAVs **M12R LAAVs **M831 TTs *HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX ADS *F-41 XMSF Broadswords |role=*Flagship *Scientific exploration |affiliation=UNSC Navy }} The Infinity''-class supercarrierHalo Mythos: A Guide to the Story of Halo'' - Page 133 is a United Nations Space Command heavy warship class designed by the Office of Naval Intelligence during the Human-Covenant war. Class History In 2553 Engineers from Trevelyan began assisting in the construction of the vessel, allowing Forerunner shielding to be equipped. It was completed that year with the vessel's first deployment being to Sanghelios, where it fought the Servants of the Abiding Truth. After the ship's completion, it was re-purposed as a peacetime vessel, searching for Forerunner installations. It was during this mission in 2557 that the ship took part in the First Battle of Requiem. The same vessel would return for the Second Battle of Requiem. Design The Infinity-class supercarrier is the largest spacecraft ever created by humanity. It has deployment bays from which smaller spacecraft can be deployed. In addition to almost five meters of Titanium-A3 armor, Infinity-class supercarriers also boast incredibly strong energy shields reverse-engineered from Forerunner artifacts found on Shield World Trevelyan. The warships boast several Magnetic Accelerator Cannons, hundreds of 70mm point-defense guns, thousands of missile pods and experimental Forerunner artillery. Each vessel has at least 895 decks, with the most prominent ones being S-deck and the combat deck. S-deck functions as a massive barracks and armory for SPARTAN-IV operatives and the combat deck is home to a state-of-the-art training simulation deck, designated War Games. Ships of the Line * * Gallery File:H4-UNSCInfinity-Starship-Side.png| from a side view. Infinity fud scale.jpg|UNSC Infinity compared to . UNSC Infinity and Autumn Cruisers.png|An Infinity-class flagship dwarfs several nearby s. 640px-Infinity and Frigates.png|UNSC Infinity deployed over Requiem in 2558. SO Infinity 3.png|The experimental Forerunner engines aboard an Infinity-class ship. File:Orbiting_Infinity.jpg|UNSC Infinity hovers over a city. H4 Render UNSCInfinity2.png|The UNSC Infinity from diagonally above. H4 Render UNSCInfinity3.png|UNSC Infinity from the rear. File:Sparth_Infinity-Class.jpg|A concept art of an Infinity-class ship hovering over an unknown city. Size Comparison - CSO, CAS and Infinity-class Ships.png|An Infinity-class supercarrier compared to a and a . HWF Illustration Infinity-Dissection.jpg|An illustration of an Infinity-class supercarrier from Halo: Warfleet. Appearances *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo: The Thursday War'' *''Halo 4'' *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' *''Halo: Spartan Assault''YouTube, Halo: Spartan Assault Interview, 0:04 - 0:06 *''Halo: Spartan Strike'' *''Halo: Initiation'' *''Halo: Escalation'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' Sources Category:UNSC Carrier